


Virginity

by Louder_Than_Words



Series: KevEdd works of individual fluff [2]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, eene, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: A prompt from tumblr, AU, Alternate Universe, College AU, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Virginity AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louder_Than_Words/pseuds/Louder_Than_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin finds out that Edd isn't a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> That title kind of angers me, but I couldn't think of anything else to be honest. Lets just leave the title open for improvement.
> 
> Anywhooo this was an idea given to me by wonderfultat on tumblr. Thank you very much XD This idea got a lot of “PLEASE DO THIS” and a lot of “OMG WRITE THIS PLEASE” so I felt a bit pressured to do a good job

“What?” Kevin asked as he sat the box down in Double D’s dorm.

“I-I said, I am no longer, I mean I’m not… Exactly a vir-”

“No I know what you said, I’m just having a hard time grasping it.” Kevin didn’t know what emotions were rushing through him, though he barely even  _wanted_ to know. Was it anger? Jealousy? Was he feeling anything at all? Kevin sat down on the bed, and lowered his head into his palms. Trying to reign in his emotions. He had no right to be feeling anything, and Kevin knew that. They weren’t together anymore. He raised his head and sighed deeply. Accepting the reality of it all. Edd was no longer in love with him.

“Lets finish bringing in the boxes.” He stated, raising from the bed, attempting to sway the conversation to something less awkward, but his hand was grabbed gently.

“Kevin?” Edd’s voice was questioning. Curious as to what was going on inside Kevin’s head, though he had a pretty clear idea of what it was.

But Kevin didn’t know how to explain anything. He had came running the moment Edd asked him for help moving into his new room. They hadn’t seen each other in over a year. Kevin was more than happy to see his high school love. They’d agreed that long distance wasn’t going to work after a month of off and on skype messages, and texts. It all stopped. But Kevin had held on to the hope that they would rekindle their relationship once Edd was finished with college, and he himself had his own bike shop and wasn’t just working in his dads.

_'What was I thinking? That he'd still be mine after all this time?'_ He chided himself, thinking his delusions to be stupid. Thinking that wanting his first real love to be his one and only. Kevin wanted to kick himself. He made to pull his hand away, but Edd just held tighter.

“Kevin.” He said again, his voice pleading, “There is truly no need for you to be feeling this way-”

“Its okay. I know. Its not a big deal. You moved on. I had no right to be hoping that we’d-” Kevin’s shocked, confused expression was priceless as Edd silenced him with a kiss. Though he relaxed after a moment, and melted into the embrace. He’d missed it so much.

They parted with lost breath, moving closer to Kevin, reaching to grasp his other hand.

“As I was saying, before I was so graciously interrupted,” He began, smiling nervously, his face heating up, “Despite what you are pondering, I have not dated anyone since you.” He began, “I still love you Kevin. And if it were alright with you, I was wondering if we might try our bond again?”

Edd had called Kevin for this reason especially. It wasn’t just to help him move, he could have called Ed and Eddy for that. But he’d been missing Kevin dearly, and he wanted back what they used to have when they were in high school. But once they’d begun to catch up, the topic of if they’d been with anyone else came up, and Edd wanted to be completely honest, Kevin had gone silent. Edd had a feeling that Kevin might be jealous, he was always a jealous sort. But he didn’t think he’d jump to conclusions just like that. Edd smiled up at him, Kevin was looking away, his face red, but he held tighter to Edd’s hands.

Kevin hadn’t expected to hear those words. He was under the impression that, after hearing Edd wasn’t a virgin, that he was in a relationship with someone else. He had been shocked at how jealous he was. His mind venturing to Edd with another, and he overreacted. Thinking he had lost his chance, but that wasn’t the case and Kevin did all he could not to jump up and down with happiness.

But Edd was still a bit lost on something; “Though for the life of me, I cannot fathom why you would be jealous just because I…” Edd’s voice trailed off as he began to realize. He watched Kevin’s ears turn bright red, the blush coating his neck as well.

“Pardon me, Kevin, but could it be that you are still-” It was Kevin’s turn to silence Edd with a kiss.


End file.
